Summer Night Stars
by vivid-green-eyes
Summary: K...This is a first fanfic for me....Its 7th year, Draco and Hermione are head boy and girl.....They end up falling in love over a school assigned camping trip.....R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Beep Beep Beep . Hermione shut off her alarm clock and lazily got out of bed. Today was the first day of seventh year at Hogwarts.

When she climbed out of the shower, she put on a light pink ¾ sleeve shirt, over her black bra. She put on her blue jeans over a lacy black thong and slipped her sneakers over her socks. Her hair had finally grown out of its bushiness and as she dried it, it fell into long golden brown waves over her shoulders.

Realizing she had only ten minutes to get to the train station, she grabbed her Head Girl badge and sped out the door. Little did she know exactly how many things had changed this year……

Getting to the train station, and going through the secret entrance in ten minutes surprised her. She looked around, darting her eyes everywhere for familiar faces.

"Hermione!" Ron bellowed as she whipped her head around, and her eyes popping when she saw just how much the boys had grown up.

There they were. Ron was about 6 ft 2. He had broad shoulders and a lean body. Surprisingly, she could see a chiseled six-pack underneath his white tee shirt. And Harry was about the same height, strutting his messy black hair, which was shockingly sexy, and sporting the same ripped six-pack as Ron had.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all joined together, exchanging excited "hellos" and "how was your summer's". Both Harry and Ron noticed how good looking she really was. They climbed onto the train, looking for a compartment when Hermione realized she had to go to the Head compartment…. Not knowing who she would run into…..


	2. Chapter 2

Sliding the compartment door open, her eyes widened as she saw the Head Boy. Draco Malfoy. Her archenemy.

She walked into the room, throwing her luggage onto a bed, glaring at the silvery blonde boy, who had gotten a lot taller, and more built over the summer.

As she was looking at him, she noticed exactly how perfect he was, around 6 feet tall, ice blue eyes piercing everything they looked at, large biceps and a nice set of abs itching to be looked at from underneath his skin tight black tee shirt.

As Draco scanned her, his eyes floating up and down her body. They traced every last curve as he thought to himself, "Granger? How can this be? She's gorgeous." But then stopped himself because she's a mudblood.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, with a threatening tone in her voice.

"I am Head Boy, of course. Although, I could be asking you the same question. I didn't ever believe a mudblood could make Head." He said as he got out of the chair and walked seductively over to her, not breaking the deathly eye contact.

"Well, I am Head Girl, obviously." She said with a hint of spice in her voice. She gently backed away from Draco, as he was getting dangerously close, as almost to threaten her. She jumped a little as her back pressed hard against the compartment wall, her mind was racing.

"What's the matter, Granger? Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you?" He asked, giving that famous smirk, which had now developed into quite a sex-look. He was now pressing against her, feeling her breasts underneath his pecks, leaning in and brushing his lips against her neck, as she gasped for air.

Quickly, her hand raised, and with a loud SMACK, she left her handprint on the side of Draco's face. Although she didn't quite know exactly why she was afraid of Draco, something was definitely different about him. She darted out of the compartment, realizing she needed to go back in there to change into her robes because the train was nearing Hogwarts Castle. As she went in there, her cheeks turning cherry pink, Draco looked at her.

"You bitch. What exactly was that for?" He asked himself, as he watched her walk sexily across the room.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. Really, I apologize." Hermione said, swallowing her pride and staring at Malfoy, thinking about how much she actually wanted it to happen.

"Don't worry about it, but I am a Malfoy, and refuse to be abused by a useless mudblood." He snapped, embarrassed at the fact that he had made a move on her the first time they had seen each other since last year.

She nodded, grabbed her robes and went into the bathroom to get changed. As soon as she came out, they had arrived and everyone was unloading off the train, filling up the carriages.

A/N: Sorry, but im gonna have to stop here…….I'll update as soon as I can! R&R PLEASE!


End file.
